


The Hourglass Method

by osmalic



Category: B'T X
Genre: M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hokuto plans to get Fow into his bed, he proposes hypotheses on Fow's persona, then identifies the aims of the project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hourglass Method

Hokuto was a meticulous, if not scientific, man. His genius was sang across the Empire. He worked well with plans. He took pains to understand how things would turn out. He researched.

So when he decided to get Fow into his bed, he employed simple methods. He proposed hypotheses on Fow's persona, then identified the aims of the project. Advantages of being with Fow, as well as the disadvantages, were also weighed carefully. Fow was handsome, he was aloof, and such an arrangement would be beneficial. He listened to Hokuto's explanations and ramblings about his projects while contributing. Despite his problems with regards to intimacy, Hokuto was sure this would be overcome.

He researched—discreetly—on others' knowledge. He talked with Karen and Ron, whom he managed to manipulate into revealing certain...facts about their ex-relationships with the Shireishou of the West. He also spoke with Aramis, although it was with some caution: Aramis—as the commander was amused to reveal—had been one of Fow's more ardent lover. She also hinted that it was _she_ who taught Fow most of what he now knows. Hokuto did not know whether he should take advantage of this bit of information or be horrified.

Then, Hokuto outlined the methodology: detailed and to the point, but also taking social and official Empire regulations. He waited for Fow to come to him and set Max into having a long, boring conversation with J'etaime until the man would be forced to stay longer. He memorized a list of topics to talk about in case silence would fall over them. And he deftly maneuvered ways to "accidentally" touch Fow's hand, or press himself against Fow in a way that wouldn't be suspicious yet also tantalizingly inviting. Perhaps an accidental kiss...or two...or three...

Waking on the bed the next morning with Fow sleeping beside him, Hokuto mentally began to formulate the conclusion based on the hypotheses, only to realize a bit later that Fow had propped himself up with an elbow and was watching him.

"Good morning," he said stupidly, surprised. He had not thought this far.

Fow only smiled. "Good morning." His smile widened. "So, was the experiment successful?"

Hokuto sputtered and thought of something witty to say, only Fow silenced him with a kiss. When they pulled away, he murmured, "I think the conclusions were unexpected, but I have to say they exceeded the hypotheses' predictions."

"Hmm." Fow nibbled a point at the base of his neck, earning a groan from Hokuto. "I believe...you found significance to this research, then?"

"Yesss," Hokuto hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as Fow sat up to move his legs under Hokuto's so he was straddling the blond. "It's certainly going to widen the field of... _oh!_ "

"Good," Fow said wickedly, fingers tracing the crack of Hokuto's bottom. "Moving on from the conclusion, I have several recommendations for future researches..."


End file.
